prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
STPC13
is the 13th episode of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and is the 746th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary To go to school is Lala's dream! By removing the A.I. out of her life, Lala's common sense starts to falter at school, leaving her puzzled and losing sight of herself... Major Events *Lala enrolls into Mihoshi Middle School and attends her first day of classes there without her A.I. to guide her, which causes some problems. *Thanks to the upgrade from Darknest, Kappard now has the ability to take someone's imagination and use it to power up his weapon, in this instance changing it into a surfboard. Synopsis This episode starts with a recap of last episode. The team is happy that Hagoromo Lala can stay on Earth and now has a surname to boot. Hikaru asks if there is anything Lala would like to do now that she gets to stay on Earth, and Lala says that she’d like to go to school. Sometime later, Lala has her school uniform inside of the rocket. Hesitantly, Lala takes her glove off. The AI asks if Lala is sure that she wants to do this, but Lala does not put her glove back on. She normally uses this glove to talk with the AI, but today, she wants to learn by herself like a human would. Hikaru has arrived just outside the rocket to greet Lala. Lala comes out in her school uniform, which causes Hikaru to get excited. Prunce explains that Abraham helped enroll Lala in school. Fuwa enters the Twinkle Book. Then, Hikaru and Lala bid Prunce farewell and head off to school. At school, Elena is surrounded by fangirls as usual. Elena wishes Lala luck on her first day of school, leaving her fangirls amazed that a new transfer student was able to talk to Elena on her very first day. Something similar happens with Madoka’s fangirls when Madoka tells Lala to ask her for help if she ever needs it. Lala enters her first class, where the teacher tells everyone a fake backstory: Lala is living abroad because of her parents’ work. The teacher asks Lala to introduce herself and she does so. She ends her sentences with “~lun” as usual, confusing her classmates. Then, after Lala sits down behind Hikaru, a boy who is late for class enters the room. It turns out that Lala is sitting in his seat. Lala protests that she likes the seat she’s in, but the teacher says that Lala’s seat is actually next to the one she’s currently in. Lala belatedly realizes that at school, you don’t get to choose where you sit. The boy introduces himself as Karube Tatsunori and tries to strike up conversation with Lala, but she ignores him. Hikaru tells Lala that everyone calls him Karunori (“Fleetfoot”), and Karunori gleefully announces that she’s right. The teacher asks why Karunori is late if he’s as fleet-footed as he claims to be. Karunori says that he’s easygoing (“noride”), and this causes most of the class to laugh. After class, a bunch of Lala’s classmates surround Lala and ask where she’s from. Karunori asks what language “~lun” comes from, and Hikaru covers for Lala by saying that it’s a local thing. Karunori says that something as foreign-sounding as “~lun” can’t be local, and Hikaru says that everybody is local in comparison to space. Karunori accepts this answer. Then, Himenojou Sakurako comes by and says that since she’s the top of the class, Lala can come to her if she ever has any trouble. Lala asks if Sakurako is the local AI, confusing Sakurako. In a panic, Hikaru says that Lala is complimenting Sakurako by saying that she’s as smart as an AI. This causes Sakurako to give a noblewoman’s laugh as she smugly walks away. In science class, Hikaru, Lala, Karunori, and another student are using balances to calculate the weight of an object. On one side is the object, and on the other side are weights adding up to 15 grams. Hikaru puts in a 10 gram weight to balance the scale and announces that the object weighs 25 grams. Lala is absolutely shocked by this, as to her, double-digit math is an incredibly complicated task. Karunori is confused and says that anyone can do two-digit math. Lala is even more shocked. She’s amazed at Earthlings’ math skills and considers them out of her league. During lunch break, Lala tells Hikaru about how strange school is. She can’t completely wrap her head around everybody coming together into the same building to learn, as on Samaan, everybody just asks an AI whenever they have a question. The conversation is interrupted when Fuwa cries and complains that she’s hungry. The two run down the hall to go somewhere they can feed Fuwa in private. They are then caught by an angry Sakurako, who points to a sign written on the wall and asks Lala to read it. Lala freezes up, as she doesn’t know how to read. Fortunately, Hikaru reads the sign for her: “No running in corridors!” Sakurako tells Lala off for breaking the rules and says that the rules still apply even if you’re a transfer student. Eventually, Lala is able to use the Twinkle Book to summon lunch for Fuwa. As Fuwa eats, Lala tells Hikaru that she can’t seem to do anything right. Fuwa tries to give Lala some of her food to cheer her up, but Lala declines. After the bell rings to end the day, Karunori, who has nicknamed Lala “Lalalun”, gives Lala a broom, as it’s time for the students to clean the classroom. Lala doesn’t know how to clean, though. She tries to use her glove to ask the AI how to do it, but then she remembers that she left it at the rocket. Without help, Lala tries to figure it out herself. She dumps her bucket of water onto the floor and then moves her mop around in it, but this only ends up making the room messier. Karunori says that Lala is strange. This, combined with Lala’s error, causes Lala to run out of the school in shame. Hikaru goes to the rocket to check up on Lala and is greeted outside by Prunce. Prunce says that Lala has shut herself inside her room and doesn’t want to talk to anybody. The next morning, Hikaru greets Lala outside of the rocket, and the two head off to school again. This time, Lala has brought her AI glove with her so she can learn Japan’s customs. Elena and Madoka are shocked when Lala refers to them as “Elena-senpai” and “Madoka-senpai”, bows to them, and tries to stop ending her sentences with “~lun”. In class, Karunori arrives on time and apologizes to Lala for calling her strange. Throughout the school day, Lala uses the AI to help her answer questions, clean the school, and follow the customs of Japanese culture. After school, Hikaru asks if Lala had fun, and Lala says she did. Hikaru tells Lala that it’s okay to make mistakes, but Lala disagrees, saying that if she acts weird, she’ll make Hikaru, Elena, and Madoka look weird, too. That night, Hikaru worries about Lala and decides to telephone Elena for help. The next day is a day off, but Hikaru, Lala, Elena, and Madoka are in school anyway to help Lala practice being normal. Madoka asks why Lala is stopping herself from ending her sentences with “~lun” even on a day off, and Hikaru says that Lala is trying to be somebody she isn’t. Lala protests that the real her is a Samanian, and she has to keep that a secret from those who live on Earth. Hikaru asks why Lala wanted to go to school in the first place, and Lala says that she wanted to learn about Earth’s culture and she thought it would be fun. Noticing that Lala still seems upset, Hikaru tells her that she was excited to tell everyone that Lala was her friend and that she still wants to have fun with her at school. To further cheer her up, Hikaru points out that Lala’s full name is on the board along with Hikaru’s. The entire class voted them both to be leaders of school duties the next day. This shows that despite Lala making mistakes, everyone already accepts her as part of the class. Lala points to her name and memorizes the characters, and the whole group is happy that Lala is learning to read. Suddenly, Kappard appears outside of the window. Elena leads the group outside to fight so that their fight doesn’t damage the school building. Kappard summons his Nottorei, and the girls transform to fight. While Cure Soleil and Cure Selene keep the Nottorei at bay using fire kicks and a bow an arrow respectively, Karunori is walking home dejectedly. The other day, two of his classmates had blamed him for making Lala feel upset, and he insists to himself that the only problem is that he speaks before he thinks. He then hears an explosion and comes across the fight scene. Kappard takes the opportunity to remove Karunori’s imagination, powering up his water sword. This turns it into a hoverboard that Kappard can use to fly around quickly. Kappard rockets around using it, tearing up the soil of the school’s soccer field. Cure Milky is mad about this and tells Kappard to cut it out. Even though Kappard sees it as just a primitive building, Milky is intrigued by school and wants to find out more about it. Therefore, she won’t let him destroy the school. Cure Soleil and Cure Selene use Soleil Shoot and Selene Arrow, but Kappard deflects the attacks by rapidly spinning his hoverboard. Cure Star then creates a star platform for Milky to jump off of. Once Milky does so, she uses Leo Milky Shock to blast the hoverboard out of Kappard’s hand. This gives Pretty Cure an opening with which to use Southern Cross Shot to turn Kappard’s hoverboard back into a sword. Kappard teleports away smugly, certain that he will achieve victory later. After de-transforming, the girls check up on Karunori. When he wakes up, Lala asks if he’s “okay~lun”. Karunori laughs, and Hikaru scolds him. It turns out that Karunori isn’t laughing at Lala; he’s just happy that she’s saying “~lun” again, as he likes it better when she says that. Hikaru asks what Karunori is doing at school on a weekend. Karunori says that he forgot that it was a weekend and is thankful that he isn’t late. This gets the whole group laughing. The next school day, the girls at school are calling Lala “Lun-chan” because they find her manner of speaking to be cute. This makes Lala very happy, and both she and Hikaru run off to class. Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene Mascots *Fuwa *Prunce Villains *Kappard *Nottorei Secondary Characters *Abraham *Himenojou Sakurako *Karube Tatsunori Trivia *The footage and dialogue in Hikaru's intro for the episode are different than usual. The intro returns to normal in the next episode. *The group transformation features more of Lala this episode because of the focus of it being on her. Constellation Fortune Telling Gallery :Main Page: STPC13/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes